


Cut To The Feeling

by creamcakesequalslove



Category: Ant & Dec RPF, Byker Grove (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Explicit Sexual Content, First Time, Hand Jobs, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 13:09:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11464251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creamcakesequalslove/pseuds/creamcakesequalslove
Summary: Duncan did not expect to find his blind best mate PJ with his hand in his trousers on an ordinary Tuesday afternoon.





	Cut To The Feeling

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes I make mistakes, because English is not my native tongue. Could you please let me know if you notice an error?
> 
> The title of the story comes from the song [_"Cut To The Feeling"_](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dD4kkeJv34o) by Carly Rae Jepsen.
> 
> PJ is already blind, but he has not talked to Debbie yet. I wrote this fic from Duncan's point of view and in "proper" English, so not in Geordie. **Please be aware that you are about to read a story with a lot of smut in it.**

It was an ordinary Tuesday afternoon when I decided to pay my blind best mate PJ a visit at his and his Mum's place.  
"PJ? Are you in?" I asked when I entered my friend's house with the spare key I got from him. I untied my shoes in the hallway and left them there.  
PJ was in, but his Mum wasn't, because I didn't see her coat on the peg. I hung up my coat next to PJ's.  
I repeated my mate's name to figure out where he was in his house. I found out quickly that I had to go upstairs to find my younger friend.  
"Oh, Duncan!" I heard while I was walking up the stairs. "Yes, Duncan! Go on! Ah, I'm so close!"  
_"What the hell is PJ doing in there?"_ I thought as I reached the door of PJ's room.

 ** _"I had a dream or was it real?_**  
**_We crossed the line and it was on_**  
**_We crossed the line, it was on this time_**  
**_I've been denying how I feel, you've been denying what you want_**  
**_You want from me, talk to me, baby_**  
**_I want some satisfaction, take me to the stars, just like 'ooh-aah-ah, ah-ah-ah'"_**

I quietly opened the bedroom door and I found my best friend in a position I didn't expect to see him in: with his hand in his trousers caressing his own erection. My lower body reacted immediately by that sight.  
"Oh Duncan, so close. So bloody close," PJ moaned. He had no idea I was in the room as well.  
I walked towards my younger mate. "I'm here, PJ."  
PJ stopped satisfying himself, he turned his head towards me and touched my arm to know it was really me.  
Before PJ could say anything more than my name I grabbed his throbbing member and I slowly stroked his foreskin up and down. A loud moan escaped my taller friend's mouth.  
I pulled at PJ's trousers and pants and pulled them down until the pieces of clothing were on the bedroom floor.

 ** _"I wanna cut through the clouds, break the ceiling_**  
**_I wanna dance on the roof, you and me alone_**  
**_I wanna cut to the feeling, oh yeah_**  
**_I wanna cut to the feeling, oh yeah_**  
**_I wanna play where you play with the angels_**  
**_I wanna wake up with you all in tangles, oh_**  
**_I wanna cut to the feeling, oh yeah_**  
**_I wanna cut to the feeling, oh yeah"_**

I sat myself down on PJ's bed with his legs between mine. I stared at the younger boy's cock, which stood up completely. A vein or two were visible.  
I grabbed PJ's hands and put them on the back of my head before I slowly moved my head towards the erected member in front of me. I kissed the tip and the shaft repeatedly while I caressed PJ's balls.  
"Please Duncan, I need more," PJ begged me to go further as he pulled at my hair.  
I sucked on one of my mate's balls before I got my mouth stuck on the other. After a few seconds, I licked the hard shaft from the space between the balls all the way to the tip. The tip was leaking precum which I licked away.  
"You taste so good, PJ," I moaned as I licked my lips.  
I finally took the tip of PJ's penis in my mouth and I sucked hard. PJ's grip tightened which was a sign to me that his climax was very close.  
My tongue brushed past his slit and that was all it took for PJ to come in my mouth. I swallowed all his cum in one go.

 ** _"Cancel your reservations, no more hesitations this is on_**  
**_Can't make it stop, give me all you got_**  
**_I want it all or nothing, no more in between_**  
**_Now give your everything to me, let's get real, baby_**  
**_A chemical reaction, take me in your arms and make me 'ooh-aah-ah, ah-ah-ah'"_**

"Wow, that was amazing," PJ panted after he came down from his high. "Come here, so I can give you a kiss."  
I laid down on my mate's chest before I pressed my lips on the waiting pair. That was our first kiss and there were butterflies going mental in my stomach. I slightly opened my mouth and PJ's tongue immediately found his way inside. Our tongues fought for dominance and mine won, because PJ was still panting after his first orgasm.  
"Take me all the way," my younger friend said as we parted from our kiss.  
"Are you sure?" I worriedly asked. "Cause it will hurt, you know."  
PJ smiled as he tugged at my clothes. "Yes, but you have to get naked first."  
I pulled off my clothes while PJ removed his cap and jumper. Our remaining clothes were also thrown onto the floor.

 ** _"I wanna cut through the clouds, break the ceiling_**  
**_I wanna dance on the roof, you and me alone_**  
**_I wanna cut to the feeling, oh yeah_**  
**_I wanna cut to the feeling, oh yeah_**  
**_I wanna play where you play with the angels_**  
**_I wanna wake up with you all in tangles, oh_**  
**_I wanna cut to the feeling, oh yeah_**  
**_I wanna cut to the feeling, oh yeah"_**

"Do you have any lube?" I asked.  
"In the second drawer," PJ replied as he got himself in a lying position with his leg spread open wide.  
I pulled out the lube. "This is your first time, right?"  
"Like you don't know that," my mate laughed. "You're a virgin too, so no condom needed."  
I laughed along while I put some lube on my finger. "My finger's going in now, PJ."  
My index finger circled round PJ's entrance before I pushed my first finger in the waiting hole. The expression on PJ's face showed the feeling was new to him. I slowly moved my finger inside to get PJ used to the feeling.  
"Oh yeah!" my taller friend moaned as my finger brushed past his prostate. "Do that again."  
I pulled my finger out and in and I found his prostate again. I pushed my middle finger in after brushing past the prostate several times. I made a scissor gesture to open PJ's hole even more.  
"I'm ready, Duncan," PJ said to me after two minutes of preparing his hole. "Please, get on with it!"

 ** _"Take me to emotion, hey, I want to go all the way_**  
**_Show me devotion and take me all the way_**  
**_Take me to emotion, I want to go all the way_**  
**_Show me devotion and take me all the way_**  
**_Take me all the way, take me all the way, take me all the way"_**

I covered my own erection with lube and knelt between PJ's legs. I slowly pushed my tip closer to the waiting hole.  
"Oh God, wait a minute!" PJ panted when my tip got inside. "You're huge!"  
After a few moments, I felt my friend move towards me, as a sign to go in further. I made my way inside, inch by inch. "That's it, PJ. I'm in."  
"Move!" PJ groaned.  
I obeyed by moving out and in from my younger mate. My balls slapped against PJ's arse repeatedly. "I'm getting close, PJ."  
I tugged at PJ's growing erection while I steadied the rhythm. Our moans filled the small bedroom and we were very lucky PJ's Mum wouldn't be home before 8.

 ** _"I wanna cut through the clouds, break the ceiling_**  
**_I wanna dance on the roof, you and me alone_**  
**_I wanna cut to the feeling, oh yeah_**  
**_I wanna cut to the feeling, oh yeah_**  
**_I wanna play where you play with the angels_**  
**_I wanna wake up with you all in tangles, oh_**  
**_I wanna cut to the feeling, oh yeah_**  
**_I wanna cut to the feeling, oh yeah"_**

My finger slid down PJ's slit and there was a lot of precum streaming down my mate's cock. I felt my own climax getting near as the pit of my stomach got into a knot. "Oh My God, PJ. Yeah! Yeah! Yeah!"  
PJ was close to his climax as well. "I want you to come inside me, Duncan."  
I grabbed my friend's erection and he came onto my hand while I experienced my first climax as well, inside PJ's hole.

 ** _"I wanna cut through the clouds (mmm, cut to the feeling)_**  
**_I wanna dance on the roof (oh-ah-ah, yeah)_**  
**_I wanna cut to the feeling (I wanna cut to the feeling)_**  
**_I wanna cut to the feeling (I wanna cut to the feeling)"_**

"That was absolutely fantastic," I said as I pulled out of PJ. I lay down on his chest.  
"I never thought I would ever had sex with someone, now that I'm blind," PJ confessed.  
I kissed PJ's neck. "Debbie probably would."  
"Then I would have said no, cause I've been in love with you from the beginning."  
"I love you too, PJ."


End file.
